


i gotta have faith.

by orphan_account



Series: Crossover Chaos Song Series [3]
Category: Beetle Bailey (Comic), Sidekick (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover Chaos AU, F/F, Genderfuck, He/Him Lesbian Character, Inspired by a Bastille Song, Inspired by a George Michael Song, M/M, Married to the King of the Undead, Other, artstyle meta stuff thrown in here as well, as well as other, i think? cc!beetle's gender esp is complicated, m/m in canon but f/f in this au, thus why i put it as both f/f and m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beetle realizes how very different things are now.(PART OF THE CROSSOVER CHAOS AU)
Relationships: Beetle Bailey/Killer Diller, Trevor Troublemeyer/Eric Needles
Series: Crossover Chaos Song Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621183





	i gotta have faith.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, another one of these goddamn things.  
> this one is inspired by bastille and marshmello's "happier", as well as george michael's "faith"!

"Life's a bitch, and baby, she's certainly the most rotten one out there!"

Killer had said those words before he went off to fight the Noelvians.

And Beetle didn't know they were going to see him again.

* * *

_Well, this is certainly awkward._

Beetle thought, as they saw their husband on the news, talking about how much he misses his "lovely spouse Beetle", and will "find them again".

_When I said I wanted to see him again, it wasn't like this._

You see, Killer was now the king of the undead.

And by the looks of it...

Beetle blinked underneath their hair.

_It can't be._

The artstyle gods decided that the King of the Undead was just girly enough to have those big, giant eyelashes most Crossover Chaos girls had.

Before Killer had gotten off the television, they noticed a handkerchief in his pocket, in colours like a pride flag.

Later, looking it up on his smartphone.

_Ah, he/him lesbian. My husband is a he/him lesbian now._

Being exposed to green magic does have a high output of the person exposed becoming trans after all, going by science.

But Beetle, being genderfucked themselves (and having dressed rather scantily recently), sweated as they leaned against the wall.

_Crap. He'll probably think I'm a high femme lesbian, when I am not even..._

Beetle realized that stuff like "femme" or "butch" or just plain gender whatever wasn't relevant to them.

_No. Not since the military._

* * *

When Beetle drove up to what used to be their next door neighbour's home.

_He did something with the garden. Of course._

They had previously lived right next door, at 555 Walker Street.

Beetle walked over to the door, taking a deep breath and sighing.

They knocked on the door.

There was the sound of something crashing to the floor, as Killer scrambled to meet Beetle.

Killer slammed open the door, then looked Beetle up and down.

"You look ravishing today, Beetle."

Killer was eyeing Beetle's sides, especially their very visible obliques.

And was also eyeing Beetle's muscular chest, barely covered by the dress they were wearing.

Killer paused a bit, and then grabbed Beetle by the arm, looking straight in their eyes.

Beetle feared for the worst, because their... wife?

Beetle wasn't sure of the term, but they knew their spouse was King of the Undead.

"Why are you wearing high heeled sneakers?" Killer asked, alleviating Beetle's fears.

"They don't go well with that outfit, the fuck?"

Beetle let out a loud sigh. Killer had always hated those high heeled sneakers, especially due to the fact that they were, well... high heeled sneakers, popular in 2001.

However, that line of thought was broken by...

Killer then took Beetle by surprise, twirling them around like a ballroom dance, and then resting his chin on Beetle's forehead, leaving Beetle to look up at Killer's chiseled, but pale, face.

His black eye whites and glowing green eyes creeped the crap out of Beetle.

A pause. And then...

"You asshole." Beetle hissed out. "How dare you die on me."

Beetle took Killer into a kiss, in view of the neighbours across the street.

* * *

Eric looked out the window, whilst also nursing their nosebleed, and a broken leg.

Trevor was playing videogames, chilled out on the couch.

"Bailey's back." Eric stated matter-of-factly.

Trevor leaned back, looking at the screen, then at Eric, without even moving his head.

"And they're wearing super ridiculous shoes." Eric continued.

Trevor put an arm behind his own head, pausing the game.

"Dude, they're like little bunnies. They fuck a _lot_."

Eric looked at Trevor, squinting, their eye twitching.

"Thank you for your commentary, Trevor." Eric said, sarcastically, through gritted teeth.

Trevor whimpered a bit.

"Sorry, honey."

Eric sighed.

"Forgiven."

They then looked out the window again.

"Geez, we run into Soleil Spacebot, she lets us go, and then we find out Killer died while we were in space... King of the Undead, my fat ass. Where's the zombies?"

Trevor stopped, raised an eyebrow and a finger, then stopped again, unable to put in a comment just then.

"Duuuude. You're right." He finally said after half a minute.

He turned to Eric, smirking.

"Maybe he ate them."

Eric clenched their fists.

"Trevor! They're probably just in his domain, or something!"

Trevor nodded, getting back to his video game (Eric realized it was a Sonic game afterwards).

"Okay, but if zombies take over the earth, dude, let me just say I told 'ya so."


End file.
